Jekyll and Hyde: Hitori Kakurenbo
by JuminHan'sAssistant
Summary: When Hyde, Jekyll, and Utterson try out a game of Hide and Seek with a possessed doll, they brush it off as a joke. But is the game real? ((WARNING DO NOT TRY THIS DEADLY GAME IRL.))
1. Chapter 1

Jekyll and Hyde: Hitori Kakurenbo

11:30 pm

A camera turns on and it shows Jekyll looking upwards at Hyde. Hyde looked to the camera and smirked. "Hey John? Are you sure you wanna record this? I mean it feels like Jekyll and I are going to…. Do…. Things, on the desk." A laugh is heard behind the camera as Jekyll hit Hyde. "I'm quite sure Edward. You wanna do this game go ahead." Jekyll looked to the camera with a glare before turning back to the computer. Hyde walked off and the camera followed him. "So Edward, what is this game and how in Gods name did you convince Henry to do this?"

Hyde laughed slightly. "Well Jekyll and I have been doing these rituals with spirits since we were 19. Nothing bad has happened…. Yet. And I'm hoping nothing goes wrong seeing as how we're playing Hide and Seek with a demon that's going to take refuge in a doll that is going to try and kill us." The blonde laughed nervously and started filling the bathtub with water. The camera shuts off before turning back on to reveal Jekyll asleep on the desk. Soon after Jekyll's pushed off the desk and onto the floor. The good doctor yelped and got up as Hyde proceeds to cut open a doll Jekyll had when he was young.

"I am going to kill you for not letting me sleep." Hyde looked at him. "You won't need to later. Hey John what time is it?" The camera shifts slightly. "11:55 pm." Hyde nodded and had Jekyll replace the doll's stuffing with rice, the three clipped off one of their fingernails and placed them inside the doll before Hyde sewed it shut and wrapped the doll in red thread. The three jogged to the bathroom and Jekyll put the doll in the bathtub.

"You ready?" Utterson asked as he turned the lights off. Hyde turned on a flashlight and nodded. "Roxanne, you're it….. Roxanne, you're it….. Roxanne….. You're it." Quickly the three ran to Hyde's bedroom and shut and locked the door. "Oh shit….." Jekyll whispered. "What?" Hyde responded. "I forgot the salt water in the kitchen…." A smack was heard in the darkness. "Thanks a lot Jekyll…." Hyde snarled and the camera turns off.

12:45 am.

The camera turns on. "And we are almost a the one hour mark…. There's still no noise apart from Henry and Edward making out next to me…. Knock it off you two. I'm going to go get the salt water, stay here." There are sounds of the closet door opening and the sound of Utterson walking to the door, unlocking and opening it. The camera looks down the hallway and Utterson's breathing turns shaky. "Something isn't right here…." Utterson whispered and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He looked at the table and got the salt water before silently making his way to the hallway again.

And what he saw made his blood run cold. The doll was in the hallway with the knife in hand. It was dripping wet and Utterson covered his mouth before silently closing and locking the door. "John? What's wrong? What did you see?" Hyde whispered as Utterson got back in the closet. The blonde could sense something was wrong with Utterson coming back shaken up like this.

"Edward the game is real, this isn't a joke, it's real. We're in danger. I don't know what you thought was right, its wrong. The doll is in the hallway with a knife, I managed to get the salt water all we have to do is end the game." Jekyll looked at Hyde with pure fear, Hyde swallowed and then took the cup of salt water before taking a mouthful but didn't swallow it. And he sat and waited.

1:30 am

Everyone froze when the door slammed open. Jekyll held back his sobs and held onto Hyde in fear. Hyde opened the door slightly and looked out into the bedroom. All three jumped when the TV turned on. The channels changed rapidly to form the sentence: 'Looking underneath your bed but you're not here.' Hyde had to fight not to swallow the salt water.

Hyde paled when he heard the words, 'Pay the consequence Edward Hyde.' And then Hyde screamed and fell back, the knife was protruding from his eye. Utterson covered his mouth in horror and to stop himself from getting sick. Jekyll on the other hand ran out of the closet and out the front door screaming leaving Utterson with Hyde and the possessed doll.

Utterson got a mouthful of water and then spat it out on the doll before dumping the rest of the water on the doll. "We win you fucking bastard." He growled before getting a lighter and taking the doll outside to burn it. After it burned to ashes Utterson got Hyde to the hospital. Hyde would be blind in the eye the knife was in and it took a while to get used to.

Days pass and Jekyll had to go through therapy for help, Hyde had a priest come and purge the house of the spirit that may have survived and Utterson had stayed around in case something went wrong. Things went on like this for a while…. And one night when Jekyll and Hyde were in bed sleeping with the TV on, the channels changed rapidly to form the sentence: 'You didn't win, and the game isn't over.' Hyde's eyes snap open, and they were black with a red iris. "Run and hide. This game will continue forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Jekyll and Hyde: Hitori Kakurenbo

Chapter 2: You Can't Hide From Me

A few years pass since the incident of Hitori Kakurenbo and everyone seemed to have forgotten about it. Well... Not everyone. Jekyll had been extremely paranoid ever since and Utterson knew he had to get Jekyll over his fear of being alone in the darkness. So he took the hard way of getting Jekyll over his fear. He set up Hitori Kakurenbo and forced Jekyll to start it. However, this time it was different and highly dangerous, this time it wasn't the doll Jekyll would be fleeing from... Jekyll was waiting in the living room of his house in the darkness, the only things he heard were the sounds of his shaky breathing and the sounds of the house around him. But what scared him the most was that he was alone. An hour passed with nothing happening and Jekyll started pacing out of boredom. But that was when there was a knock on the door. Jekyll froze and looked to the window, what he saw made his heart stop.

Hyde was standing there, blonde hair now black, his skin was pale white. His eyes black with a white iris... and a very insanely creepy smile was across his face. Slowly and hesitantly Jekyll opened the door and his eyes widened in fear. Hyde was staring right at him and the brunette fell back before quickly getting away from it as it was pushed open by Hyde. Jekyll quickly got up and then started running for his life, absolutely scared and angry at Utterson for leaving him alone at the house. But he kept running. He could hear Hyde's demonic laughter all around him and he was unaware of where he was.

Looking back he saw Hyde steadily walking behind him, the insane smile still across his face. And quickly Jekyll sped up hearing Hyde's footsteps changing into a run. Jekyll quickly slammed his bedroom door and locked it before pushing his dresser in front of the door before quickly searching for a place to hide. He quickly slid under his bed and held his breath as he heard a knock at the door. Tears streamed down his face as he kept quiet. And soon enough Hyde laughed and then the door slammed open. The dresser falling to the floor. Jekyll saw Hyde's feet and his eyes widened in terror. He heard the bathroom door open and then hit the wall. A few seconds after he heard the closet door open and he heard Hyde growl in frustration. Jekyll could only pray Hyde didn't look under the bed. And he watched with fear as Hyde left the room to go search other areas in the house.

Quickly Jekyll fled out the window and ran down the sidewalk towards Utterson's house. The brunette saw Hyde on the porch and cried out in fear as he kept sprinting towards Guant Street. He knew Hyde was right on his ass by now and he kept running, not stopping or looking back once. Quickly Jekyll went to Utterson's front door and pounded desperately, yelling for him in fear as he saw Hyde running towards him. And Jekyll's screaming soon stopped, and the only sound that was heard was the sounds of someone pounding on Utterson's door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jekyll and Hyde: Hitori Kakurenbo

Chapter 3: I Can Hear Your Footsteps

Utterson sighed as he tried to find a working TV channel that wasn't static. This had happened a few minutes ago and it was honestly becoming stressful. But that wasn't the reason he was stressed. He was stressed mainly because the pounding at his door wasn't stopping. But it stopped for a moment and Utterson thought whoever it was had left... Until the lights started flickering and Utterson almost fell out of his chair when he thought he saw the form of Jekyll for a split second. The lawyer gets out of his chair and backed up, his eyes wide with fear. And then the door opened as all the lights went out. Someone walked in and Utterson quickly got a flashlight out to see who this person was. He quickly turned it on and looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw nothing.

Until he turned around. Jekyll was right behind him, covered in blood, his skin was pale, his hair black. His eyes pitch black with a red iris, and his smile was wider then Utterson thought possible. And the lawyer quickly grabbed a cross off the wall and held it out in front of him. "Bow before the wrath of god and release my friend!" Utterson shouted in anger, trying to mask his fear. Jekyll merely laughed and then set the cross on fire with one look. Utterson quickly turned and run upstairs, turning the flashlight off as he kept running, wanting to get away from that thing as soon as possible. Only everywhere he hid, Jekyll found him.

Utterson finally hid in the basement closet, keeping absolutely still. He heard Jekyll's footsteps coming from outside the door... Or so he thought. A hand covered his mouth and pulled him back, causing the lawyer to drop the flashlight. Jekyll had him now, but Utterson kicked open the door to the closet and ran out, getting an aluminum bat he swung it at Jekyll's head, getting a sickening crack out of it. Jekyll fell to the floor out cold, Utterson stood there panting, exhausted from all the running. He waited a moment and then got salt water before getting a mouthful and spitting it out onto Jekyll's unconscious form before dumping the rest onto him. He then got salt and poured a circle around Jekyll to ensure that the demon wouldn't escape.

The lawyer looked up when all the lights came back on and he got his phone before trying to call Hyde, there wasn't an answer. Utterson growled low and then quickly called in a priest to help him banish the demon from his home and from Jekyll. He hung up the phone and went back down to the basement and stopped. Jekyll was gone. And then the lights went out again, leaving Utterson in pure darkness at the mercy of this demon, and of his possessed friend.


End file.
